It's Not Easy Growing Up
by LegendarywaitforitStinsons
Summary: It's not easy being a teenager but they'll get through their teenaged awkward years together. Robin is a Pop artist of course Robin Sparkles and Barney well he has his own problems being an unpopular geeky kid who doesn't have many friends until he meets Robin. B/R back in the day!
1. Bullies

**Hi again, I am back with a new B/R fic this idea has been floating in my head for about a week now so I decided since now is a good time to write and post it. So the premise is, Barney and Robin are teenagers and are in the same high school. Robin had moved to the States to become a Pop artist because a major record label saw her in Canada during her mall tour and wanted her to join his label. Barney is a high school nerd is in the band and in glee club who gets picked on by the other kids at the school. Will Robin save him from those bullies or will she join in and torment poor Barney? So, I hope you enjoy this fic it's going to be longer than any other B/R fic i've done so far so that's good cause this is going to go into the future and they'll meet Marshall, Lily and Ted in college. Yes, all of them will attend Wesleyan College.**

A new school year is now upon us and everybody is ready to start a new fresh year at Lakewood High. The students all have their class schedules and are waiting for the first period bell to ring so they can get to class. It is Robin's first time in an American school and she was excited to meet her new classmates and find her new classes for the year. She woke up that morning happy to get started on her day, she got dressed quickly brushed her hair ate a quick breakfast and headed out to school. Barney's typical day went like a hurricane, his morning usually is fine until he gets to school then everything just isn't fine. A Junior at this school and for those two years he's been here he's been bullied by the jocks and the 'cool' kids and his glee club friends also made fun of him until he sang that is. Every time he sings a solo in glee club he gets a standing ovation from his classmates and he embarrasses it every time but his classmates never talk to him and when he tries to talk to them they ignore him. It had always been this way since Junior High. He would get into a school and that first day of school people would start to pick on him and it really hurt his feelings. But, he let it go and went on with his days. Now a Junior, he still get picked on by bullies who think they're 'cool' but he tried to let that go however it didn't work.

"Please, welcome your new classmate Robin Scherbatsky she just moved here from Canada." The teacher in front of the first Period class began introducing Robin to her new classmates before Robin took a seat in the third row. In front of her was a girl with brunette hair, she was really pretty, she has a cheerleading outfit on, on her left a boy with curly messy brown hair, he was cute and dressed really well, another girl was sitting to her right she has classes and blonde hair, and in the back of her was a boy with blonde hair, glasses and was wearing an awful brown sweater and brown pants. That boy was Barney, the boy who tried to make friends will soon meet Robin.

The day went smoothly and after school Robin tried out for cheerleading where that classemate with brown hair was the head cheerleader. Her try out was impressive to say the least, everybody who was judging the tryouts clapped after she did her routine. For someone who never cheered or danced a lot she sure knew how to move her body well. After her tryout Robin felt good about herself so she headed out to go home when she saw a group a big football playing guys in a circle surrounding a kid. They were pushing and taunting him. Robin didn't want to say anything because she knew it wouldn't help the situation but she felt that it wouldn't be right to leave the kid there getting pushed and hit by these bigger guys.

"Hey, guys do you have better things to do and places to be than here tormenting this poor kid?" Robin said nicely in a low voice, the guys who were beating on this kid turned around to face Robin who was standing there holding her backpack over her shoulder.

"No, not really don't you have a bus to catch?" One of the boys said and the other guys all laughed and turned back to the boy being picked on by them.

"I said, don't you have a better place to be." Robin said her voice getting louder and angrier.

"Listen bitch, this doesn't involve you so back away slowly and you won't get hurt." A tall blonde boy told her his face getting red and his mood changed from playfully beating on this kid to angry at this girl telling him what to do. Robin was unsettled by this situation and by these guys acting like it was okay to pick on a kid who probably has done nothing wrong to them.

"Oh, that's it." Robin went up to the guys and pushed them away. "Just leave this poor kid alone, he's done nothing to you." She said getting madder and madder at these guys.

"Don't be, no." One of the guys a dark haired fellow picked Robin up and spun her around before Robin screamed to put her down and Barney got out of the corner he was in to help Robin fend off these guys.

"Thank you" Barney said smiling holding his face that was bleeding.

"No, problem" Robin said smiling back at him taking a napkin she had in her pocket and whipping the gushing blood from Barney's face.

"You didn't have to do that but i'm glad someone was here to help me." Barney said and Robin told him that it was her pleasure and that she didn't like bullies or those guys who were picking on him. After sometime talking and getting to know each other the walked together to Barney's house. Barney's house was only two blocks away from the school. When they got there his mother was there outside waiting for him, she look worried.

"Where have you been.. Oh, my what happened to you?" Loretta said looking at her sons face that was brushed and bloody.

"Some guys who beating him up." Robin told Loretta nicely, Loretta thanked Robin for bringing her son home in pieces and Robin left after introducing herself to Barney's mother.

That day was one crazy first day of school for both Barney and Robin. That day wasn't going to be the last day they'll see each other after all they are in almost every class together in the morning.


	2. Popular

The second day of school went well for both Robin and Barney. Robin found out that morning that she made the cheerleading squad and the girls on the squad all came to congratulate her with hugs and a party that will be thrown on Friday at Natalie's house for all the new members of the squad. That afternoon Robin, began her first time as a cheeleader for her new school. Barney, after getting beat up the day before he tried to avoid any contact with those guys or any other person who was always bullying and messing with him. The whole day was good to him, he went to class and later at band practice (which always meets on Tuesday's) was good the band was practicing for the Thanksgiving parade that they participate in every year and also for the Sectional's for bands in high schools in the state.

"Why are you talking to that nerd?" One of Robin's new cheerleading friends asked as she walked by Robin talking with Barney about what had happened the day before.

"It's nothing, I just wanted to see if he was okay." Robin answered nicely and the cheerleader rolled her eyes at her.

"No, Robin if you want to be cool and popular than you don't talk to nerdy kids you just don't." Tiffany said not approving of Robin talking to a friend who she cares about.

"Come on, you can hang out with us tonight there's a party tonight and we'd like you to come." Paula said trying to pull Robin away from Barney. Robin left with the cheerleaders and went to the part that night.

The party was out of town with almost everyone that goes to her school. Robin wasn't the party type but she told herself if she wanted to make friends at her new school, it's best to become friendly with the popular crowd. She knew that it wasn't good to hang with her new cheerleading buddies because it would lead to something that she isn't. But, she did want to make friends and become popular after all she is a pop star and in order for that to not come out this or anytime during her high school years it was best to become friendly with the cheerleaders and become popular. Popularity, was always what made her feel special in Canada while touring those malls as Robin Sparkles but in America she hoped it would be different and so far nobody knows about her pop star past.

"So, what's your name?"

"Robin. Robin Scherbatsky"

"Nice to meet you Robin"

"How'd you like to come with me over to that room over there?" This guy thought he could get Robin S cherbatsky to go with him to that little room? Are you nuts, she wasn't going to go to that room with a guy she doesn't know.

"Um, yeah no." Robin simply said as she walked away to where one of her friends were.

"This party sucks" Robin told her friends, she wanted to go home because she didn't like anyone that was here so one of the guys who's on their schools football team and who's friends with the cheerleaders volenteered to take her home.

"So, tell me more about yourself Robin I feel like my friends and I don't really know you." Sean, he was a nice guy Robin thought it was nice to not get hit on by a sleesebag jerk who only wants one thing.

"Well, what would you like to know?" Robin asked wondering what questions Sean had in mind for her.

"Lets start with, how was it growing up in Canada?" Sean started wanting to know more of the reason why she moved to California from Canada.

"It was a great place to live, I loved it there it was a nice friendly place." Robin answered smiling at the thought of her home Country which she has missed since moving to California.

"Okay, so why did you move here if you love it so much in Canada?" Sean asked as he drove down Robin's street.

"My father and mother got divorced she met someone new and he is a U.S. Citizen so he asked use to move with them to California because that's where he lived. So, we moved because it was the best option for my mother and her new boyfriend." Robin didn't want to tell Sean the real reason why she moved to California because then her secret will come out and she didn't want that to happen.

Sean drove down the street that Robin lives on and stopped at her house.

"So, it was nice talking to you Robin." Sean said stopping the car in front of Robin's house.

"You too. Sean?" She asked as a question cause she didn't know his name.

"Yes, it's Sean" He replied nicely as Robin stepped out of the car after saying goodnight to the boy who drove her home she got to thinking. There is nice guys in California after all and maybe i'll like cheerleading and being popular?.

The night of the party Barney was in his room practicing his solo for glee club the next day when his cell phone started ringing.

"Hello" Barney answered cheerfully.

"Hi, Barney it's Robin" She said once Barney picked up his phone.

"Oh, hey Robin. What's up?" Barney asked smiling at the sound of Robin's sweet voice on the other end of the phone.

"I just went to this party tonight and I hated it, I don't know why I like to be popular but it's who I always thought would be a fun experence." Robin said wanting to get Barney's advice on this and why she likes being popular when she's only been in this school for a day.

"I don't know why you're asking me about this stuff if you've noticed i'm not the best person to talk to about being popular." Barney told her as best as he could but he knew at the sound of her voice that that wasn't the answer she needed to hear.

"Yeah, I know I just thought you'd have an answer for me because I just wasn't at all enjoying that party tonight." Robin knew it was a bad idea to go to that party but she told herself it was okay to go and that her friends would be there, which they were.

"I'm sorry, I wish I knew what being popular feels like but I don't." Barney always wanted to be popular but never felt like he needed to make friends because he never liked many people at the school.

"Hey, can I tell you a secret?" Robin wanted to tell the only person who she can trust about her past and Barney is the only person who's been so nice to her since moving to this state and going to that school.

"Of course" Barney said wondering what her secret is.

Robin sat up on her bed ready to tell Barney about her past life as a teen pop star in Canada but before she could she got a knock on the door from her mother.

"Robin, we would like you to come down stairs." Her mother told her and Robin nodded her head before turning back to her phone conversation.

"Oh, shoot my mother wants me to go down stairs." Robin was annoyed that her mother interrupted her conversation with Barney but she did what she was told and hung up with Barney before going down to meet her parents.

Barney's mind that night was on Robin, he was started to get feelings for her but didn't want to tell her because he knew that it wouldn't be good for her new popular statis at school. Just listening, talking to Robin made his heart flutter everytime it was a feeling he has never felt before for anyone and made him nervous.

**As you have noticed, Barney and Robin have become good friends within the two days of meeting each other and his feelings for her is going to get stronger as their friendship grows apart for a while. Please read and review I loved the last comments you guys are are sweet.**


	3. Talking

Two weeks, two weeks has past and Barney hadn't seen or talked to Robin in those two weeks since she became cheerleader and hung out with the popular crowed. Robin became so popular that she even has a boyfriend now, she had been dating the quarter back for the school for over a week now and she seemed happy with him. The last time Barney saw Robin was before she started cheering for the school at football games and other events at the school, he even went to see her cheer one day last week. It was a football game, it was great seeing her looking happy cheering and she was really good at doing that Barney even thinks she's one heck of a dancer. He pictured them dancing together and him learning some moves from her. But, that was only in his dreams/fantasy she didn't even notice that he was siting in the stands watching her cheer. That was the last time he saw her, he didn't talk to her because when he was about to all the popular cheerleaders and football players were surrounding her so he didn't want to bother her.

Barney wished Robin would notice him more but as the weeks went by she was too into her popularity to even notice or care that Barney was sitting alone at lunch. So, he went on with his days until the November winter formal which he wasn't going to attend but Robin told him that she was going and that she wanted to see him there. Barney, went to the dance just to see Robin.

"I am so glad you made it." Robin told him kissing him on the cheek and smiling.

"I wanted to see you and boy you look amazing." Barney commented looking at Robin up and down before she went off to dance with her boyfriend. That was the last he saw of her all night so he left a half hour before the dance ending.

The next day at school Robin asked him why he wasn't at the dance after it ending and he told her he went home because he was tired. But, he wasn't tired, he was just so in love with her that he couldn't stand watching her dance with her boyfriend.

"Sorry, I left early I was just bored and tired." Barney said as he smiling lightly before walked off to his next class.

It's amazing how this girl can only look at him as a friend and not even care or notice him when she's around her 'popular' friends he wanted desperately to have her notice that he likes her no he loves her. But, it was just too hard for him to confess this feelings without getting hurt so he told himself not to ever tell her how he feels.

Winter break, Barney was glad that it was time to go on break from school and from her. But it wasn't easy not seeing Robin around during that two week time. She was everywhere, in his mind, in his neighborhood, in his dreams at night, she was everywhere and he couldn't stop thinking about her and when he tried she just came back on his mind reminding him of how something anything remind him of her. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes, her hair, her touch everything just couldn't go away and within a week he would see her again at school. The weeks, he hoped went slow but Christmas came and then New Years and then as soon as he knew it school was back in session. He would see her again that very morning because he has first period with her and he sat in back of her. If that wasn't stressful enough for his thoughts, she seemed even more in love with her boyfriend when they came back to school in January.

"Oh no" Barney mumbled under his breath when he saw Robin walking with her boyfriend and friends from cheerleading coming down the hallway.

"Hi Barney, how was your winter break?" Robin asked after kissing her boyfriend goodbye and sending off her friends.

"It was okay, my family was over and me and my cousins played outside in the snow at Christmas and New Years was quiet just me my mother and brother." Barney couldn't look Robin in the eye, her eyes are just so beautiful close up but she didn't catch on to that. She nodded and said. "Oh, that's fun I didn't know you had a bother."

"Yes, James. You never met him but he's older than me and he's a senior at Mac High." Barney said to Robin smiling.

"Oh, okay so are you ready for class?" Robin asked wanting to see if Barney was ready for first period.

Barney shut his locker and smiled before walking off with Robin towards their first period class. That day was good but Barney couldn't stop thinking about her so he wanted to ask her out. It wouldn't be a date because she has a boyfriend, just two friends seeing a movie or something because it's been a while since they really talked.

Later that afternoon Barney asked Robin if she was doing anything this up coming weekend.

"Um, no I am free on Saturday." Robin said cocking her head to the side wondering why Barney asked her what she was going to do this Saturday.

"Great, I was thinking..." At that moment Robin's boyfriend came up to her and kissed her on the cheek before smiling at Barney nicely.

"Hi" Robin smiled looking up at her tall boyfriend standing next to her.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked wondering why Robin was talking to Barney.

"I was just talking to my friend." Robin said smiling at Barney who smiled back nervously at her.

"Oh, well we have to go I am late for practice." Tony said pulling Robin away from Barney.

"Bye Barney!" Robin said quickly before Tony pulled her down the hall toward the gym.

Barney didn't have time to say bye to Robin so he frowned and left to go home.

**A/N: In case you wanted to know Tony is actually the guy who was beating up Barney in the first chapter. There will be more on how they got together in the next chapter. Also in the next chapter, it will be a bit longer and will extend to the end of the school year.**


	4. Boyfriends vs Friendships

January!

It's been a week since returning to school and three days since Barney had talked to Robin. She has been hanging around her cheerleader friends and with her boyfriend so when he finally saw her yesterday for the first time since they last talked something wasn't right. She kept rambling on about how he's just a high school nerd and she doesn't want anything to do with him. So, then she left without another word from either one of them. Barney didn't know why she said that to him but he thought maybe her friends had something to do with it so he let it slide. He understands that Robin is popular now and that hanging around him would make her look bad with her popular friends and her boyfriend.

_Flashback:_

_Early in December Robin started dating this football jock and ever since then she hadn't been herself. But, there has been a reason why Robin has been acting distant towards Barney. There is a secret she's been hiding ever since this cold December day._

"_I told you to never talk to that loser again and you didn't listen to me." Tony's grip around Robin's arm got tighter as he pulled her into the locker room which is empty._

"_I just wanted to say high to my friend that all." Robin said in a low tone trying to not have anybody hear them as Tony yelled she stay calm trying to not burst into tears._

"_I told you two weeks ago to stop talking to that loser if you wanted to keep dating me." Tony yelled, he is not happy with Robin and the more she tries to run away from him he pulls her back harder and more forceful than the last pull._

"_Fine, I won't talk to him are you happy?" Robin said annoyed trying to pull her arm away from Tony's grip._

"_Good, and if you do talk to him again you don't want to know what I'll do to you if I ever catch you even looking at him." Tony yelled again pulling his hand away from Robin's arm and walking out of the locker room._

_Robin stood there with tears rolling down her cheek. She thought that Tony was a good guy but after a week of dating him he turned on her and it wasn't pretty._

_Early that November, Robin had become a star of the school she was on the cheerleading squad, was popular, has many friends but one night at a party she met Tony. At first sight, he was handsome, smart (but not smarter than her), nice and he treated her nicely for the better half of that week that is._

"_Should I take you home now?" Tony asked and Robin nodded yes, they walked out of the club that held the party and walked towards his car._

_When Robin and Tony got outside and they were alone he had asked her out on a date the following weekend. She, said okay and he picked her up on that following Saturday. He had taken her to a remote part of town where he had stopped to car. He sounded sweet when he told her that she is beautiful and said that he has been admiring her since the first day of school when she helped that skinny geeky kid not get beat up. But, that evening wasn't the most romantic evening of her life far from it._

"_What are you doing?" Robin asked pushing Tony away from her after he kissed her._

"_I, I'm kissing you what does it look like?" Tony asked back in a not so happy tone._

"_I thought you just wanted to talk and get to know each other, this isn't talking it's making out." Robin said in a even not so happy tone._

"_No, I wanted you. You look so hot in that outfit." Tony gestured to Robin's outfit she is wearing. She is wearing a short skirt with a low cut top. "You have been giving me all kinds of signals since we met and then last week you were flirting with me at that party. What gives?" Tony said annoyed, not happy with what Robin had been showing him since they became friends._

"_I-I was just trying to talk to you Tony I wasn't flirting I was trying to be a friend but obviously you took that as flirting." Robin, didn't realize that she was giving off any signals towards Tony but obviously that wasn't true to his point of view._

"_Yeah, Robin you were definitely flirting with me. Those looks you gave me, the touching, the way you shacked you ass when you were walking away from me. That was all flirting Robin." Tony was angry, he didn't like what Robin was doing to him it was not at all a good look for him at all._

"_I did not give off those signs and when I talked to you I was just being a friend I wasn't attracted to you to be flirting with you anyway." Robin said truthfully, she was getting more and more annoyed with this conversation and Tony he was just beyond furious with her._

_Tony signed after calming down but decided to end the night and took Robin back home. That next Monday, Robin apologized to Tony and asked him out again and he said yes. That Friday, Robin and Tony went to the movies and out to dinner on a true date. He was a perfect gentleman, pulling out her chair for her to sit down, ordering food and paying for it, buying the tickets for the movie and kissing her goodnight after he took her home. It was a lovely evening and after that they started dating._

_End of flashback!_

Barney wondered what was going on with Robin but didn't want to get in the middle of whatever it was that was keeping her from talking to him. So, he went without talking to her for the rest of the school year. Prom came, Barney didn't go, Robin however did go with Tony and that's when they had sex for the first time. It wasn't at all a romantic first time for Robin but it was nice. Later that week before summer break came Tony had broken up with Robin without any warning. Robin cried that first night wondering why Tony was such an ass but the next day she woke up without another thought of Tony. She went to school, she was still popular, still a cheerleader but didn't have a boyfriend. She, didn't care she was just happy to be around her friends. She didn't tell anyone about her break up with Tony until she ran into Barney after school that day.

"Hi, Barney how are you?" Robin asked standing by Barney's open locker.

"Good" Barney simply said smiling lightly then closing his locker door.

"I want to talk to you, are you free tonight or tomorrow?" Robin asked, she had been missing talking to Barney. Since Tony banned her from talking to him she had been miserable, she told herself that she was happy with Tony and that Barney is just a good friend but really he's more than just a friend to her.

"Um, I'm free tomorrow morning." Barney answered turning to Robin who moved from one spot to the other side to stand in front of her.

"Good, I need to talk to you so can we meet for breakfast or something?" Robin asked hoping that he would say yes to this.

"Sure" Barney replied nicely wondering why Robin is suddenly talking to him again.

"How's 10am?" Robin asked and Barney replied with an ok before they headed off in different directions of the school.

The next day Barney and Robin sat down in a cafe near her house and talked. She told him that she was sorry for not talking to him for this long and that it was Tony who banned her from talking or seeing him and Barney understood. He knew that that was the reason why Robin stopped talking to him but he didn't want to bother her while she was with Tony. Robin told Barney that she never stopped thinking about Barney and always had something to talk to him about even after Tony had forbid her from seeing or talking to Barney. Barney told her that he has been lonely since they last talked because without talking to her is just no good and seeing her everyday is always the best thing of each day, she is the best thing that has come into his life and they are both grateful to have each other as friends.


	5. Popular or Not Popular

_Sorry about the long wait for this next chapter, I was focusing more on my other fics but now I have the time to update the fics I've been neglecting._

xxxx—xxxx

In the summer, Barney and Robin spent every day hanging out together. They went to the beach, to the pool, the park and even went on a trip to Six Flags. They had a great and fun time riding the rollarcoasters and playing the games it was the most fun they had in a while and being around each other the entire summer was so much fun and suddenly the summer was over and they had to go back to school. But, during their fun summer Robin started to get feelings for Barney but never told him cause she was afraid of what he might say to that. So, she just kept her feelings to herself.

School started that following week after the came back from their Six Flags trip. They walked to school together that first day but after that Robin began to hang out more with the popular crowd again and Barney was left out, he just kept to himself and ate alone during lunch. He really missed Robin, but didn't want to say anything since she's been ignoring him for a good two weeks now. He didn't know what was going on with Robin, her cheery demeanor wasn't there anymore, the girl who couldn't stop laughing and smile the whole summer was gone and she didn't look happy. Being popular didn't make her happy and Barney saw that, even, during the summer Robin told Barney that she hated being popular and was going to give up cheerleading cause it wasn't making her feel any better about herself. Her friends were all shallow and all the guys were flirting and coming on to her any chance they got. Robin, just brushed them off and went on with her days. But, she wasn't happy and when Tony suddenly apologized for breaking up with her, he had asked her out again and she said yes. "What is wrong with me?" Robin said to herself wondering why she would even consider giving that jerk the time of day but she did and she hated herself for it.

Barney didn't see Robin for a month, she hung out with her popular friends and ignored him the entire time. He went on without seeing her every day and he started to miss her more and more with each day. However, Barney just went on with his life and hoped that some day in the most present future Robin would finally be brave enough to give up being popular and her friends and just be fun/happy Robin the Robin he saw during the summer.

Robin wasn't happy, she knew dating Tony again would just make her feel bad about herself but she continued dating Tony because he was actually being good to her. But, again she wasn't at all happy with Tony. She had been missing Barney, she missed being around him and hanging out with him but she didn't know what to do. She could stop dating Tony and become less popular or she could date Tony and stay popular and the latter was the only option cause even though she was miserable, she still liked cheerleading and cheerleading makes her feel good. She loved cheering for the school, at games and even at prep rally's so staying on the cheerleading squad was the best part of her day.

It's been a while since Barney and Robin saw each other, both had gone their separate ways and didn't have any classes together so when they did see each other both were happy. It was a month and 2 days, but they finally saw each other. They met up after school and walked back home together talking about everything from their great summer to why Robin decided to go back to being popular when she said she was going to give it up because she wasn't happy.

"So, why did you decide to keep being popular when you said you hated it?" Barney and Robin sat in front of Barney's house talking and both were really at ease finally, after 2 long months of not seeing or talking to each other it was nice to catch up on things that's happening with them.

"Yeah, I know and I did want to stop I just. When I saw my friends the first day of school they wanted me to stay with them, so we hung out after school and..." At this point Robin put her head down for a second and when she came back up her eyes were watery with tears. "Barney, they saw us together in Six Flags and they again forbid me from seeing you. They told me if I want to still be popular, I should stop hanging around you and said that hanging out "with a geeky kid who isn't popular will not make me stay popular" so I went along with them because they were blackmailing me." Robin didn't know how to explain to Barney the true reason why she stopped seeing him but Barney changed her mind. "They have a picture of us that they blew up and if we keep seeing each other they are going to post it all over the school." Robin hated herself for even putting up with her so called friends but she was too scared of what they could actually do if she gave up on being popular.

"Look, Robin I see how miserable you are being around those people and I know that you aren't happy so." Barney paused a second before continuing with what he needs to say. "I know this isn't my place to say but you need to just give up on being popular. It isn't making you happy, those so called friends of yours doesn't care about you or what you say and do. They are not your true friends, and I think you should tell them that you want out." Barney was right, she is scared of what they'll do once she tells them she wants out of their little group but she has to do it for her own sack. She hated being around them and every day is just not a happy day for her so she is going to do this.

"You are right, I need to wise up and tell them I want out and that's what I will do tomorrow. But, Barney, I need you there with me. I can't do this alone, if it means being humiliated so be it but I need you there will you help me?" Robin hoped that Barney would say yes cause she needs him now more than ever and she's just too scared to face those guys alone.

"I will go with you, but Robin you need to do this on your own I will not say anything cause it isn't my place to say anything to those people plus I can't stand any one of them." That made Robin laugh a bit and it made Barney smile again knowing that his Robin is back to being the normal Robin the Robin he knew and nobody else did.

"Thank you" Robin smiled and hugged him as tight as she could.

"No problem" Barney smiled and hugged her back more tighter hoping that he will never lose her again not to those popular kids and not to anything else that stand in between them.


	6. Going Through With It

**Someone gave me this idea for this fic where I give Barney some geeky friends and I will take this idea and write a chapter about that but right now I will continue from where I left off with this story.**

**XxXxX**

They next day Barney and Robin met in the early morning hours before school started and discussed their plan for later that day. Barney encouraged Robin to just say it to get it over with but Robin was nervous to go through with this because she was afraid of what her friends would say but Barney told her that everything will be fine cause he will be there beside her side to help her through with however this goes down. So, they went along with their day at school. Barney went off on his own to his classes and Robin spent the day with her friends but making sure she didn't blurt out that she wants out of their group. During lunch Robin was deep in thought about what will be coming up later while her friends her chatting about whatever. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even know what her friends were talking about and her boyfriend was sitting next to her trying to get her attention but she wasn't giving him the time of day, which is fine for her cause she was also going to breakup with Tony. But, first she needs to get through the day and try not to freak out over this plan to leave the group.

Robin, finally snapped out of her thoughts when Tony tapped her on her shoulder calling her name. She didn't really want to hear anything Tony was talking about or what the others were talking about but she stopped thinking about her plans for later and smiled as she tried to pay attention to whatever her friends were talking about.As, her friends were talking she just nodded and smiled along with them hoping that neither one of them sees her not listening to them.

At the other end of the room Barney was sitting alone eating lunch and watching Robin, not taking his eyes off of her but also trying to to stare at her cause her boyfriend was sitting right next to her. God, he hated that guy, he was not good for Robin and he had told her that during their summer together and then again the other day while at her house. She told him that she wasn't happy with Tony, she wasn't even in love with the guy and hasn't felt anything for him since getting back together. So, Barney had told her that she should just breakup with Tony and of course Barney was right but first things first she needs to back out of her group of friends and then she'll deal with Tony. Tony has been super nice to her since apologizing and getting back together with him but she just wasn't feeling him anymore. Not, that she felt anything but the safety of being popular cause after all he was the school's quarterback of the football team. But, anyway Robin just needs to get through the rest of the day and hopefully there won't be any fallout from her leaving the group.

Robin finally got up from where she was sitting in the cafeteria and crossed the room by herself. She had told Tony and her friends that she needed to be alone for a little while before going to her next class. Barney also had got up from his seat put his tray by the trash and followed Robin down the hall.

"Hey, Robin wait up." Barney said trying to catch up to her.

Robin kept walking but Barney was fast enough to catch up to her and Robin again was in deep thought and didn't hear or see Barney beside her talking to her.

"Robin, hey are you okay?" Barney asked watching her and wondering what's going on with her and why she's not looking happy even though he already knows the answer to that.

Robin didn't say anything just kept walking and then finally after a while she turned a corner with Barney still behind her and then asked him to come with her to a private area of the school (which was her place to go when she needs to reflect on things that's going on in her life) once in the area Robin turned to Barney who was standing behind her first but then went to stand in front of her. He gently puts both of his hands on her arms and looked into her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay what's wrong?" Barney asked getting a little concerned with Robin's silence he hoped that she was still going to go through with tell her friends that she doesn't want to hang out with them anymore.

After a good minute Robin finally started to talk she looked up from previously looking down at the floor. And, Barney saw how scared she looked when she looked at him which immediately made him take her in his arms for a hug as she started to cry.

"Hey, come on you can talk to me now what's up?" Barney held Robin's chin making sure she was looking at him and not at the floor.

"I know, Barney you know this isn't going to be easy right?" Robin asked and Barney nodded knowing full well what she was talking about but he reassured her that it will be okay cause he will be there.

"Look, Robin you don't have to worry about this cause I will be right there by your side when you tell them you want out so you don't have to be worried about what happens." Barney hoped that Robin saw this situation in a better light but he knows her well enough to know that she is scared and worried about what'll likely happen after she tells her friends she wants out of their group.

"Yes, I know you will be there but I'm still worried about what they'll say I know them. They will not approve of me leaving them and when they aren't happy with someone leaving their gang they tend to get mad and do things that aren't nice. Barney, they could do something or say something to me that is not nice and then I will be destroyed. I can't let myself let them do that to me." Robin started to cry more and Barney told her once again that it'll be fine and that he will be there for her during and after she tells her friends goodbye.

"I will be there for you every step of the way and after I would never leave you to whatever happens with those kids, I know they are terrible people after all they have done to me and I know first hand what that does to your self esteam it does destroy you but I will be there and help you through it all." Barney reasurred her that nothing will happen her to cause he will be there for her the entire time and he hoped that she will listen to him and let him help her.

"Okay, thanks for doing this Barney you really are a true friend." Robin was grateful to have Barney there to help her go through with this cause if he wasn't she would likely chicken out and not go through with this and she really needs to for her sake.

"No problem, I'm glad to help you." And, with that they hugged for 2 minutes and then went off to their separate classes then later meet up to go tell her friends she's leaving.

Later, Barney and Robin met in the back of the school where Robin and her friends usually hang out. They waited for her friends to come out there so they can get through with this. Her friends finally came outside, Robin's nerves started to grow but Barney was there to make sure she was okay and he whispered quickly in her ear "You can do this" Robin gave him a little smile as her friends came up to them.

"Robin. Geek!" One of the cheerleaders stated as she looked at Robin and then to Barney giving him a discusted look.

"Why are you still hanging out with this loser?" She continued as she insulted Barney and that just gave Robin the encouragement she needed to end her friendship with them if you want to call it a friendship.

Barney stood there not saying anything back to the girl as Robin rolled her eyes and started to say what she needs to say.

"Look, girls I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner and I now realize that I should've done this before now but since you are here and I'm here I need to get this over with." The girls were all with wondering looks on their faces and Robin just kept on and told them exactly what she needs to tell them.

"I don't like hanging out with you anymore, I don't like being around you anymore and I don't appreciate you insulting my friend and that's why I'm here to tell you that I am done. I'm done being around you, I don't like either one of you and I have never really liked either of you. So, I want to thank you for being a friend to me but I don't call this a friendship it's more of a popularity kind of thing where I was so insecure when I first came to this school but I am done being something I'm not. I'm through hanging out with you and I don't want to be friends anymore." And with that Robin took Barney's hand and left without another word leaving her former gang behind without letting them say anything else.

"Oh, my, god, that was amazing I can't believe I actually did that." Robin was so glad that she said what she needed to say and didn't let them say anything to her.

"I am, I'm so proud of you Robin you did great letting them have what was coming to them." Barney was beaming with pride for what Robin just did and he couldn't believe she found the currage to let those bitches have it.

"I'm proud of myself, I didn't think I could do it but I did. When they insulted you I just didn't like it so I just did what I had to do and I am so happy that you were there you really were a big help." Robin really was glad to have Barney as her friend and Barney was just glad Robin went through with this plan.

"No, you did this all on your own you didn't really need my help." Barney told her and she smiled brightly at him.

"No, but you were there for me and I am just glad that I actually went through with it."

"I'm glad I was there I loved that you had my back and told them off for me cause I couldn't say anything and even if I did you did it for me."

"Thanks again for helping me through this Barney." Robin said smiling up at him as they stoof in front of her house.

"No problem" Barney said smiling back at her.

Barney had been wanted to kiss Robin for a really long time but because he's so happy and Robin looks happy and really beautiful right now with her beaming smile. He just decided to go for it. Barney stepped in closer to Robin and looked at her quickly before leaning in to kiss her. He kissed her like he has been wanting to since the summer and to his surprise she kissed him with more force than he was giving. They kissed for a good 5 minutes before breaking apart. They were both blushing as they looked deep into each others eyes and smiled.

"Wow, that was." Robin couldn't catch her breath to talk but Barney talked for her.

"Amazing" He said finishing what she was about to say.

"Amazing" She agreed shaking her head smiling.

"You are a really good kisser." Robin said as she stepped backwards to not be so close to him but she was still blushing.

"You're not so be either." Barney said, this kiss was what he'd imagined it to be since the summer and it was amazing he couldn't believe that /Robin kissed him back but she did and he was happy that she did cause if she didn't he would be devastated and embarrassed.

After sometime talking after they kissed Barney walked home with a bright big smile on his face and a hope for the future.


	7. Robin's Reasons

Sorry for the delay, I had a lot of computer issues and been updating other fics so now that I have time here is the update for this story. I have been thinking about what to do with this fic and I came up with a great way for Barney & Robin to get together. It will take a little while longer but they will get together and it could be a good thing or a bad thing we'll see.

==XO==

_Robin's Reasons_

Robin had her reasons for breaking up with Barney but her heart truly never wanted to break up with him. It was the day before Barney's high school graduation when after months of not seeing each other she finally got the courage to talk to Barney and tell him the real reason why she broke up with him.

_The day before Barney's graduation Robin went to see him one last time before he leaves for college. She had written him a letter explain her behavior the last year since breaking up with him and she wanted to handed to him herself. So, she put on a brave face and a smile and walked over to his house to give him the letter in person. She hoped that Barney was home and that he wasn't still mad at her for dumping him for friends who never cared about her in the first place. But, she hoped that this letter would explain everything and why she broke up with him. She, walked up to his front door and tried to smile a little as someone came to open the door._

"_Hi, Robin" James said as he opened the door to see who was outside._

"_Hi, James" She smiled nicely at Barney's older brother and said. "Is Barney here?" James looked at her and nodded saying "Yes, I'll go get him." James went back inside to find Barney while Robin stood in the main hallway of their house waiting for Barney to come._

_A few seconds later Barney came walking down the stairs with his hands in his pockets of his jeans. He had protested at first to not see Robin but James told him to go see her because it might give him some closure so he could move on with his life as he leaves for college. So, Barney took his plea and went down to talk to Robin, even if he was still mad at her. He still needed to make things right before he leaves for college next week._

"_Hi" Barney said with his hands still in his pockets giving her a small but almost sad smile._

"_Hi" Robin said back giving him her own sad smile but then smiling contently and sweetly at him._

"_I came her because I wanted to give you this letter." She first said raising the envelope she has in her hand and then she continued. "And, to tell you how sorry I am for the way I treated you the last few month and how things ended with us." Robin bowed her head in shame and almost started to cry but she braced herself and continued with what she came to say. "I never meant to hurt you and this letter should tell you how I felt about you and about what happened with us." She raised her hand to give him the letter and Barney took it without saying anything to her. Robin walked towards the door with no other things to say before opening it. "One, last thing before I go. You mean a lot to me Barney, you are my best friend and I don't want to lose you more than I have already. So, please forgive me for what I did because if I lose you forever I don't know how I will ever go on without you in my life." And with that Robin left without another word closing the door behind her._

_As Robin left, Barney stood there in the hallway with one hand in his pocket and the other one holding the letter from Robin. He looked at it for a second before sighing. He really wanted to tell her a lot of things but let her say what she wanted to say but he really missed her and has been wanting to talk to her and tell her how much he misses her and how much he needs her in his life. He didn't do that but he wanted to and that's all that really matters. He hoped that someday they'll meet again in another life but for now he's got a letter to read._

_Barney goes upstairs to his room and starts reading the letter. Meanwhile, Robin had been standing outside of his house since she left crying and hoping he'd come outside, sees her and realizes that he loves her. But, he's not going to so she wipes her tear stained face and leaves Barney's house hoping that someday in another life they'll meet up again. But, until then she hoped that Barney reads her letter._

_Barney starts reading the letter as soon as he enters his room. He locked the door so he can have his privacy and read the letter without any interruptions. He sits down on his bed holding the envelope, he still hasn't taken it out yet, he slowly lifts the white envelope to his nose to smell it. Robin had put a dash of her perfume on it and it smelled just like her. The perfume she used was his favorite and Robin knew this so she thought it would give the letter a little more of **her** on it and he already missed her once he smelled the envelope and wanted to run outside to see if she was still there. But, he didn't and instead he opened the envelope taking the letter out before setting the envelope to the side of him on his bed. He opened the letter a second later after bracing himself to what the letter is going to say, he scanned the letter once before noticing that it was two pages long. Robin must really be sorry for what she did to make this letter two pages. Barney, looked at the beginning and started reading..._

_**Dear Barney:**_

_**First I want to say that it wasn't your fault I broke up with you. I had been going through something and was afraid to tell you. So, I didn't and instead of facing you and my fears I did the cowardly thing and broke up with you when I didn't want to. The second thing I want to say is, I am truly sorry for breaking your heart I really was/am in love with you. With what was going on in my life, I couldn't put you through that my heart would have broke and it wasn't really your place to protect me from my friends. I-The situation between me and them was bad, now that I can finally tell you what happened and why I had to break up with you I am going to. The girls, remember when we confronted them last year and I ended my friendship with them? Well, they were so angry with me that they did a little pay back/revenge if you will. They started taunting me, messing with my locker, calling me names, starting stupid unwanted fights, leaving me messages on my phone, writing awful things about me in the ladies bathrooms at school. But, that wasn't the worst of it... There was a pause there and it continued on the next line.**_

_**The worst of it came when they surrounded me one day outside. It was the same spot where we confronted them last year, they surrounded me with cartons of eggs. First, I told them not to throw them and they didn't at first but then they started to say things. Things about you, about us, it was mean and hurtful and then I had to defend you telling them that they shouldn't mess with you or with us. Well, they didn't care about what my opinion was, they only cared about one thing. Getting their revenge on dumping them as friends. Danielle, starting going on about how I should have stayed with them and never left the group. Harriot, chimed in with how she was trying to be nice to me but all I did was leave them hanging. Then, Michelle starting talking about how I dumped them to be with a nerd like you. Well, that pissed me off and I couldn't take it anymore. I yelled at them, telling them how awful they are what bitches they are to everyone but their little group of friends. I told them I never liked them and that I chose you because you are the only one who cares about me and I am with you because I love you. They didn't care about what I had to say and then the next thing I knew I was covered in eggs from head to toe. The next day at school, I tried to avoid them but they weren't finished with what they had to say. Shelly, came to me and told me to break up with you I asked her why and she said because the more I'm with you they will keep taunting me and doing awful things to me. She left without me getting any word in... So, the reason why I broke up with you was because I was protecting you. They would've done horrible things to you too and I couldn't let them treat you like that. So, later that day when we met up after school I had to break up with you in order for them to not do anything to you.**_

_**Barney, I never meant to hurt you in any way I only did this to protect you from being bullied the rest of the year. And, I also did it so I can be at peace without thinking something bad happened to you. That's the real reason I broke up with you, it wasn't because I didn't love you it was because I could see you being hurt by people who hate me.**_

_**The final thing I want to say is, is on the last page of this not so you can skip to the end because that part will tell you how I really feel about you. Barney, turned the second page over to read the back and it said...**_

_**I love you Barney Stinson, I love you more than anything in the world. If anything ever bad happens to you I would just blame myself and that's what I have been doing all this time since we broke up. I love you, I can't picture my life without seeing you everyday or talking to you everyday. I, if I'm bring honest with myself I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay, her with me. I want to be with you cause when I'm not with you my world isn't happy. You make me happy, I hope one day in the not so long future we get to see each other again so I can tell you in person how much I love you and want to be with you. If you just...**_

And, that's when he stopped reading the paper. Barney dropped the paper on the floor, grabbed his coat and left his house to go find Robin. It didn't take long for him to get to her house and luckily for him she was sitting outside on her front stoop reading a book..


	8. Goodbye For Now

When Barney got to Robin's house she was sitting outside reading a book. Barney had to stop a moment to catch his breath before approaching Robin who looked up to see him coming towards and looking a bit sweaty and out of breath.

"Barney, what are you doing here? I thought you were leaving tomorrow? And why are you all sweaty and out of breath?" Robin didn't know why Barney was in front of her now, she thought he was going to leave the next morning to college because he told her earlier this year before breaking up that he would be leaving early on the day he leaves to college.

"I read your letter." Barney says still trying to catch his breath. Once he finally was back to normal again he continued. "Did you really mean what you said?" He asks hoping that what she wrote in the letter was true.

"Yes, I meant it. Why?" Robin stood there looking at him awkwardly with a concerned look on her face.

"Because. Because I love you too and I didn't want to leave before I..." Barney stopped talking pulled Robin in and gave her the biggest most real most passionate kiss of her life. They broke apart a while after kissing and Barney continued with what he came to say.

"I love you, I love you so much Robin. It was really a nice thing you did for me but even though you broke my heart I still loved you. So, I came here to ask you something before I leave tomorrow." Robin listened to Barney and let him say what he wanted to say.

"I came here to ask you if you would be my girlfriend again. I know that I'm leaving tomorrow but I don't want to leave without having you back. Back as my girlfriend again... I hope." Barney didn't continue with what he wanted to say because he was cut off by Robin kissing him again.

When they broke Robin smiled sweetly at him brushing her fingers over his cheeks and said. "Yes, Barney I will b your girlfriend again. I love you so much, and I am truly sorry for ever letting you go." Robin was finally happy, happy that Barney came here to tell her he still loves her, happy that he isn't mad at her, happy that they are back together, and mostly. She's happy because for the first time Robin is free. Free from her old life of wanting to be popular, free from those friends of hers who weren't her friends to begin with and free to be with the only person who actually cares about her and loves her for her and doesn't care about her past or her trying to be popular. He doesn't care about that stuff he only cares that she's happy and what makes her happy. What makes her happy is Barney, being here now with him, kissing him and holding him again like she did before only this time she's free.

The next day Barney would be leaving off to college and soon enough Robin would be back to school in her junior year. So, for the rest of the day Barney stayed with Robin at her house. They ate, listened to music, watched a movie and just cuddled up to a warm fire in the living room. Before Barney left that night he and Robin made a pact.

"I wanted to ask you something. Since I'm leaving tomorrow, I was wondering if we could try a long distance relationship. I know it's hard sometimes to do that but I really want to leave tomorrow knowing that we're okay and knowing that I have you to think about when I'm alone, doing homework or just being bored with nothing else to do. I want to call you, text you, tweet you, email you all of that just to check in as much as possible. I want to here your voice as much as I can. So, what do you think? Can we make a long distance relationship work knowing that you still have one more year after this year left in school." Barney hoped that before he leaves that he fully has Robin back in his life for good and he wanted to make sure she feels the same about doing a long distance relationship. He really doesn't want to lose her again and calling and texting whatever will make him rest more easily at night.

"Yes, I think we can make it work. I really want to, I need you in my life in any way I can. So, yes we'll try and make this work as best as we can." Robin was serious too about this. She needs Barney in her life, without him she wouldn't know how to deal with her life. He makes her days seem much less shorter than they are.

"I will call you the minute I am in my dorm room." Barney told her, it was the last thing he said to Robin before leaving to go finish last minute packing that he didn't do before.

They kissed one last time and after Barney left. Robin started to miss him again, she went straight up to her bedroom and closed and locked the door. She went over to her bed and collapsed onto in bawling over Barney leaving her again. But, the one thing that made these tears happy tears was the fact that she knew she would see Barney again soon and that he's back in her life again in more way than none. Barney actually stood outside Robin's house for a minute after leaving and stared at her front door. He truly missed her already and leaving tomorrow was not making anything easier. They both already regretted leaving, she regretted him leaving her alone again to deal with the rest of high school without him. And, he regretted ever picking a long distance school to go to. But, they also knew that they still in a way have each other and are both happy about that.

_Hi thanks for reading, I just wanted to say that even though this chapter is short the next one will be longer. I will be introducing Ted, Marshall and Lily as young college students. Barney is attending their school, Westliyn College. They are all going to meet each other and become fast friends but the sad thing is. Barney and Robin's communication will be short lived because Barney is going to start to become cool and fun hanging around Marshall, Lily and Ted, and Robin is going to gain some new more nicer friends because she decides to switch school so she won't have to deal with the people at her old school._

_So, Barney and Robin are going to go there separate ways for a while and the calls and texts will be long and than short as the years of their schooling go by. But, don't worry B/R will find their way back to each other again after all that's what they do._


	9. My Heart Will Move On

_*****My Heart Will Move On*****_

The new school year had begun with Robin still in California and Barney across the country in Connecticut they both tried to move on with their lives. Yes, they called each other the first few days after Barney arrived at Westleyan but within the second week of school Barney had met new friends and has been hanging out with them ever since he met them. Robin, well she went on and joined a new school which was across town but still in the area where she lives. She made a fresh start at her new school to get away from her old enemies as her old school and since being in the new school she's felt a lot safer and happier without having to worry who's around the corner or in back of her. The first week of school for Robin was as planned, she got up every morning, but on her clothes, did her usually primping and then heading off to school like she always has done since she was a little girl and her mom would come in her room early in the morning to fix her hair, but when she got old enough to fix her hair herself she didn't need her mother to help her with her hair anymore.

The first days of school Robin was happy she even made new friends who weren't at all like those girls from her old school. They weren't the popular kids (Robin is done with that part of her life), they weren't bad for her image but are good to hang out with and are really nice people. So, being around her new friends Robin felt at ease and happier with each passing day being in her new school. But, with each passing day she started missing Barney, yes he would call her and she'd call him but as the days and the weeks passed the calls shortened and suddenly she was aware that Barney has his own life across the country and is probably having a great time at his new school. Robin, called him only just a day ago but it went to voice mail which she left a message to call her back but he hasn't yet. She really needed to talk to him, she misses hearing his voice all the time but most of all she just wanted to see him again. She has one more year of high school and it seems like high school is going on forever, she just wants to get out of here and move to Connecticut to be with Barney.

_Flashback - The day Barney arrives at college_

"_How's college life?" Robin asked the day Barney had arrived at Westleyan. As promised, Barney called Robin once getting settled in to his new college life at he didn't break that promise cause he already missed her. It is really lonely being at college and not knowing anyone that's here._

"_It's okay, I'm just settling in I haven't really had any time to go out and meet people or even go out really. But, so far I like it here it's a really nice school and I do like being here." Barney's only been at college for a day and a half but it seems like he's not really happy being there._

"_Well, you will once you start going around and exploring what the college life does. I'm sure you'll make friends, you are kind and wonderful person anyone would be lucky to meet you." It's true, one of Barney's qualities is that he's one of the sweetest most down to earth people she's ever met and there isn't a day that goes by that she doesn't appreciate meeting Barney when she did. She loves him because of how he is and she wouldn't change him for anything._

"_Well, thank you." Barney smiled on the other end of the line and then continued with what he wanted to say to Robin. "I really miss you, I wish you were here with me." He says sighing sadly and Robin agreed with him and said. "I miss you too. God, I that you're all the way across the US I wish you didn't have to go to college all the way in Connecticut." Robin, the moment Barney left she started to miss him instantly, she missed seeing him everyday, talking to him everyday, but most of all she just misses him and she wishes that she didn't have two more years of high school so she can be with him and see his smile, his bright beautiful blue eyes and his arms wrap around her where they belong. But, right now hearing his voice and him sounding not so happy breaks her heart and makes her want to rush across the country to hug and kiss him again._

_There was a silence on the phone and moment where they both just listened to each other breathe over the phone. It was very peaceful and a nice moment that they wished would never go away. But, it did go away and that was the last time they talked. They of course texted and tweeted and facebooked each other but it was the last time they had a real conversation over the phone._

"Hey, Barney I want you to meet my roommate. Marshall, this is the guy I told you about who I met at the registration office yesterday." Ted and Barney had met the first day Barney had arrived on compass but this was after he and Robin talked and the start of Barney and Robin not really talking much like they have in the passed before leaving to college. But, Barney was so stressed and frustrated over some mix up with his application for the school and went to go find out what happened and that's when he had met Ted.

"Hi" Barney said extending his hand to shake Marshall's hand.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Ted's been talking a lot about you and he has said some really nice things so I just had to see who this Barney guy is." Marshall shook Barney's hand and smile nicely at Ted's new friend.

"Oh, really that's nice of you for talking nice things about me Ted." Barney smiled nicely at Ted and back at Marshall.

"Well, yeah I just thought that you and Marshall would also hit it off and become friends since I really liked our conversation yesterday over Star Wars." Ted was going on and on about Barney and their like of Star Wars all day after meeting Barney and Marshall got so annoyed that he had to meet this Barney fellow.

"Yeah, I liked talking to you about Star Wars it's my favorite movie of all time. I had posters and action figures and so many things related to the movies when I was growing up I love that movie." Barney and Ted bonded over this film and soon enough Marshall and Barney also bonded over the film and all three became fast friends.

"Hey, Marshall are you ready to go to lunch?" A short black haired goth girl came up to them and asked if Marshall was ready for lunch and all the attention and conversation about Star Wars stopped as this girl came up to them.

"Oh, yeah I'm ready. Hey, we were just talking about Star Wars and Ted introduced me to Barney." Barney has been standing next to Ted looking at Lily up and down and wondering who this goth chick is.

"Barney, oh then you must be the Barney who Marshall was talking about yesterday. He was saying that Ted had met you and you guys became friends. It's nice to meet you Barney." Lily smiled extended her hand out to shake Barney's and he shook back smiling nicely at Lily.

"It's nice to meet you too. Ted didn't really talk about you yesterday when we met and I was wondering who you were but I really don't know you much. Your name is Lily right?" Barney asked curious about this girl who he also finds really attractive for a goth chick.

"Yes, Lily Aldrin. I don't know why nobody told you about me but I guess they were just talking about other things like Star Wars." Lily eyed both Marshall and Ted giving them this 'how did you not talk about me' look and Marshall then stepped in.

"Oh, we just didn't get to the subject of girls it was all about Ted talking about Barney and us talking about Star Wars." Marshall hoped that Lily wasn't too upset about them not talking about her and luckily for them she wasn't and didn't really care one way or the other cause Barney and Lily instantly connected.

"Hey, why don't you come to this party tonight it's a freshmen welcoming party." Lily asked Barney if he wanted to come to the party and Barney being not so much the party-type said no.

"No, I'm not really a partier I'm more of a loner so I don't think I'll go to the party tonight." Barney was stern on his reasons for not going but Lily didn't take no for an answer and started talking up the party saying it'll be fun and he'll meet new people.

"Oh, come on you have to go Barney this is a great way to meet new people and get to know who your classmates are. It's also a great way to meet girls." Lily keeps pressing the matter and by the 5th try/begging Barney caved and decided it won't be such a bad idea to go to the party.

But, there was only one girl on Barney's mind that night and that girl's name is Robin. God, he really does miss her but right now he can't distract himself with thinking about her when she's across the country in her new school and having her own life. So, Barney gets dressed up but not too fancy just a pair of casual jeans and a striped shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. He gets to the party about a half hour after it started and found Marshall and Ted in the corner talking.

"Hey, sorry I'm late I was figuring out what to wear." Barney said walking up to his two new male friends and hoping they aren't too mad at him for being late.

"Oh, it's no problem we're just glad you decided to come." Ted said smiling nicely at his new buddy.

"Yeah, it's great to have you here tonight I was worried you were going to change you mind again about coming tonight." Marshall was glad to see Barney cause he really does like him and he hoped that Barney could make some more friends while being at this party.

"Well, I didn't want to disappoint Lily." Barney said looking around wondering where Lily was. "Hey, speaking of, where is Lily?" Barney really started to like this girl Lily and the instant connection he felt with her felt like the instant connection he felt with Robin the only difference is that Lily is taken and he really missed Robin and was glad that he met someone else that reminds him of Robin and not just the fact that she's a girl

"She should be here soon, actually we came together but then she just apparently left without telling me so I'm sure she'll be back soon." Said Marshall wondering where Lily went without letting him know.

"Oh, okay then. I think I'm going to go around a meet some of our classmates I see you guys later." Barney wanted to see what all the hype was about, Lily said it would be a good idea for him to meet new people and make new friends and she was right he has to try and move on and not be scared to get out and meet new people.

So, for now Barney is going to try and do just that. Move on, he has to move on from Robin cause she isn't here to keep him company and she's probably back in California having a good time being a Junior in high school. Barney, did his rounds and started talking to people he didn't know and by the end of the night he had met a few people who he liked and that has things in common with him and he also met a couple of girls who seemed to like him and didn't judge him on how he looked or how smart he is they just liked him for him and that made him feel better about coming to this party.

_**Hi, sorry for the delay I hope you liked this chapter I think this is my favorite chapter thus far because it introduces Ted, Lily, and Marshall and it also has Barney moving on from Robin and making a new life with new friends. What I'm thinking of doing is having Barney date some girls, he'll then become serious with one of them and will finally move on completely from Robin. But, there will be a breakup between Barney and this new girl he gets serious with and it'll cause him to go into a downward spiral and then well. Enter, womanizer Barney Stinson and the beginning of him changing his lifestyle.**_

_**I was think about maybe having Barney and Lily bond more than just friends but I decided against that cause Lily is with Marshall from here on out.**_


	10. Trying To Move On

Sorry for the long wait for this next chapter I was going to update yesterday but didn't get to cause I went out and couldn't update. But, here we go enjoy this update.

I hope everyone is having a nice summer so far and is having fun while waiting for season 9 to begin.

* * *

It's almost summer break after along school year as freshman at college. And, boy it was along school year of studying, going to class and hanging out but Barney had been thinking about Robin after seeing her again when he went back home for spring break.

"_Welcome home, sweetie how is school going?" Loretta was over the moon happy seeing her son again since he left for college. Even though they talked almost every day on the phone she still missed her baby boy very much._

"_It's going well. A lot of studying and going to classes but that's what college is in a nutshell." Barney was glad to be home but wasn't really happy about knowing what Robin was up to since they talked the last time._

It was December 2012 when Barney went home for the Christmas break. At first, he didn't want to go home and face Robin again because he thought that seeing her again would be too much for him. After leaving for college and not talking to her everyday as he had told her he would. Breaking that promise to her, and her telling him to move on broke his heart but he did move on. He moved on by going to classes and living his life as a college student but it still hurt cause he really didn't move on at least not fully. When, Robin told him she had moved on and is seeing someone else at the time it killed him but after sometime he recovered and started dating other girls.

"_So how is Robin doing?" Barney asked Loretta, Loretta knows about what happened between her son and Robin in December and how heartbroken Barney was after that time in December._

"_She's okay, I talk to her almost every day." Loretta had been talking to Robin a lot, especially after Barney left. Robin had told her not to tell Barney about the fact that she had been missing him a lot and tried to move on after he left for college but she really didn't. She told Barney she has a new boyfriend, which is true she is seeing someone else cause after not hearing from Barney for 2 months she told herself that he had moved on and that college is a much different time in someone's life than high school is. So, Robin moved on as she thought Barney did but she really didn't because her heart is still with Barney and her love for him hasn't gone away yet. But, Robin asked Loretta to promise her not to tell Barney how she really feels because she wants Barney to have a normal fun college time without thinking about her._

"_Really?, what about?" Barney asked his mother wanting to know what his two favorite girls talk about every day._

"_School, boys, family, that sort of stuff we actually became good friends. I sometimes think of her as my daughter that's how close we became since you left." She told the most parts of her friendship with Robin with the biggest thing being kept to herself until Robin wants to tell Barney about her feelings for him._

Spring Break was a nice time, Barney saw his mother, hung out with his brother and his new boyfriend and on his last day before leaving back to his college life. He ran into Robin at the local hang out where they used to go when they dated.

"_Hi" Robin smiled lightly trying to stay calm and cool like casually bumping into Barney like any other person she knew._

"_Hi, how are you?" Barney asked her after hugging her quickly, you know in a friendly/buddy kind of hug way._

"_I'm okay, I've been hanging out with some new friends and going to school." Robin didn't want to sound upset, sad, mad or nervous as she talked to Barney but deep down her heart was a bunch of nerves so this brief friendly encounter was just that. Brief!_

After the conversation was over Robin and Barney went their separate ways. Barney went back home and Robin stood at the diner waiting for her friends to come meet her. She was going bowling with her boyfriend, his friends and some of her friends but after seeing Barney again her mind wasn't really in the game of bowling so she caught some gutter balls and had the lowest score but she didn't care. Seeing Barney again after what happened in December was too painful for her. She wouldn't admit it to him because he was supposedly having a good time in college and she didn't want to ruin his happy days in the college world. But, it did still hurt seeing him again seeming so happy in his life.

But, what Robin didn't know was that Barney was still thinking about her after they talked in December but tried to move on by distracting himself with school work, his job and seeing some other girls but every girl he dated reminded him of Robin.

So, both finally in the summer of 2013 moved on Robin kept seeing Sam her boyfriend and Barney dated 3 girls but broke up with them because they reminded him of Robin. His mind wasn't at all into those girls when he just saw Robin for the first time in 3 months so as the summer went on he stopped dating all together. Instead, he hung out with his roommate Ted and his new friends Marshall and Lily.

* * *

Happy summer to everyone I want to wish my readers a very happy and safe summer I will update this fic more often now that I have the time too.


	11. New York

In this chapter: The timeline is changing so what I'm doing is I'm going to travel through time and tell you what happens in the future. Since HIMYM likes to play with time I thought it would be fun to play with time for this next chapter and some other chapters after this one. So, don't be alarmed if you get confused I'm trying not to do that with you readers.

* * *

2006!

It has been four years since the last time Barney and Robin saw each other since that last time seeing each other they both have been busy. Barney graduated college and moved to New York City with his two best friends Marshall and Ted. Lily and Marshall weren't dating they are just friends but were closer more now than they were in college. And, Ted is seeing this new girl he just met over a week ago. Meanwhile, Barney has been looking for a job since moving to the city but with his degree in Mathematics and science it was hard finding something in his field of expertise. One day, as he was waiting on line for coffee at Starbucks he met a guy who was working for high paying company. Well, he didn't talk specifics about the job opportunity but he did say he works for a big bank. Barney thought about taking the job for a second but realized he didn't want to work for those type of people. He hated those high-off-their-asses type people who think their better than everyone else because of how much money they made.

Anyway, he didn't take the job right that moment and instead took the day searching the internet and news papers for a job in his field. Back at the new apartment he was sharing with Marshall and Ted, Marshall tried helping Barney look for a job because Marshall also was looking for a job.

"Marshall, I really don't want to work for a bunch of snobs. I graduated with a Masters in Science and Mathematics because it's the thing I set out to do with my life." After graduating, Barney had high hopes for the real world which included finding a job in his field.

"I know, I thought when I graduated I would find a lawyer job but look at me. I can't even get my foot in a lobby of a law building." Marshall had been looking for a job for the last two weeks but he got no where just like Barney.

"I guess we had high hopes for the future and it being awesome for us." Barney's frustration over looking for a job was starting to get to him and he was getting angrier with each passing day. Barney stood up and walked over to the kitchen to get himself a beer and Marshall followed.

"Yeah, maybe you should take that bank job. I know it's not what you wanted to do but maybe it'll get your foot in the door and make some money. This apartment is expensive even if they're three people living in it." Marshall didn't want to push Barney into taking this job but Barney knew he was right and they do have an apartment to pay for and bills to pay.

"I guess, you're right I'm not going to like working for this bank but maybe it will become something I like doing?" He asked that as a question to himself trying to talk himself more into taking this job.

"So, I'll take it. Let me go give them a call." Barney took a sip of his beer for courage and then went into his room to call this company for an interview.

* * *

Back in California!

Robin has moved in with 3 other girls from her college days. It's been 2 years since leaving college, graduating with a Masters in journalism and had found a job at a local network until one day. After a news cast her boss called her into his office to talk about another opportunity to work for an up coming news station in New York City.

"Robin, I want to talk to you about something. Sit, please." Robin sat down in the chair in front on her bosses desk and smiled.

"I recommended you for a network that they are about to open in New York. They want to interview you for a position there." Robin couldn't believe her ears, she's only been working for this network for two weeks but her boss seems to like her enough to recommend her for another job.

"Wow, Oh, I can't believe you would do that for me when I only worked here for two weeks." She says smiling brightly and feeling a bit like she's a special person for a new network and has been in this business for much longer than she has been.

"I believe in you Scherbatsky. I think you are smart, quick on your feet, and very talented in this business. I told them about you because you are young and vibrant enough to get people to watch that new network and because you are a young face people will instantly connect with you." Robin can't stop smiling or believing what her boss is saying to her but she appreciates it.

"Well, thank you Mr. More I would love you take this job." Robin was so excited that she instantly wanted to call someone and tell them about her new job. The first person she thought of was Loretta, she and Loretta has been really close friends since Barney left so because of their close friendship and Loretta being like a mother to her she thought to call her first.

"Hi, Loretta it's me Robin." Robin says this is an excited voice glad that Loretta picked up her phone.

"Hi Robin, how are you dear?" Loretta hadn't heard from Robin for sometime so it was unexpected to hear from her again since the last time they talked.

"I'm great. I wanted you to be the first to know. I had been working for a news network here in L.A. And today my boss recommended me for a new news network in New York. So, I wanted to tell you that I took the job and am moving to New York next week."

"Oh, wow sweetie that's great I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you"

Loretta and Robin talked a bit longer and than after sometime Loretta finally told her what she's been wanting to tell her for a while now.

"I know we haven't talked for a while but I've been wanting to tell you that Barney is now living in New York with his college friends." For a moment Robin didn't speak because she didn't know what to say. She hadn't seen Barney in four years and that was another awkward moment when they bumped into each other before Robin went off to college that following Fall. It's been hard trying to forget about Barney and each time she thinks of him she gets this bad feeling in her stomach. It was the kind of feeling that she had when she dated Barney, you know the feeling anyone gets when after sometime apart you start to get over them and move on because they moved on. But, that's what Robin and Barney too thought they wanted to do since they both went their separate ways.

After seeing him again the summer before Robin started college was great but also awkward. Awkward, because seeing Barney again looking a bit different from before they broke up. You see, Barney changed his style, his clothes, his hair, and he stopped wearing glasses. To Robin, he looked more hotter than ever before and the feelings for him that had always been there came floating back. Robin had moved on, she dated a great guy in high school but broke up with him when they graduated and than in college she dated multiple guys but she didn't have any feelings for any of those guys when right before going off to college she saw Barney.

"Um, you know what happened when I saw him last?" Robin asked Loretta wondering if Barney told her about their last encounter.

"No, I haven't talked to Barney since he left to New York. What happened?" Loretta and her son has always been close and told each other everything including how Barney felt about Robin. But, since going to college she and Barney talked less than they did before he left.

"We bumped into each other a few years ago before I went to college. He had come home for summer break. Remember that?" Robin asked!

"Yes, I believe I saw my son for about a day before he left to hang out with his friends from college who came along with him to spend a weekend here." Loretta sounded disappointed that her son barely calls her anymore but she knew that he was busy with school and with his job.

"I'm sorry to hear this, I thought you and Barney were always close even when he was at college." Robin knew Barney was a busy guy and didn't have much time to give anyone let alone his moth until he comes to visit her. It's still sad to know that Barney doesn't call his mother as much as he used to.

"Yeah, we are I guess his school and job took up most of his time but when we do talk it's mostly has to do with you." Oh crap, Loretta wasn't supposed to tell Robin that. It was a secret Barney promised his mother to keep and never tell Robin. Oh well, it's out know she knows that Barney has been talking about her.

"What? You talk about me? What about?" Robin was shocked because every time she saw Barney he barely talked to her about anything that has to do with her.

"Well, usually it's how you are doing and what you are doing with your life. But, nothing really important he just wants to know what your life is like. Now, that part is true but that's all Loretta will tell Robin because the other things she and her son talk about is very person to Barney so she will at least for now keep the more important things to herself.

"Oh, okay. You two don't talk about anything else just how I'm doing?" Robin wanted to know because curiosity and because she thought maybe there was something more that Loretta wasn't telling her. The tone in Loretta's voice was pretty telling but she thought that it's best to drop it if she doesn't say anything else.

"Just how you are doing. That's it." Loretta told her trying to sound as honest as possible.

"Okay. Anyway, I will be leaving next week and moving to New York I want to give you my new address because I want you to come visit me." Robin dropped the subject and decided to talk about her moving but she was still curious about Barney and what he tells his mother when they talked.

"Oh, alright I will love to visit you. And, my son too because he lives in New York too." Loretta wrote down Robin's information and a couple minutes later Robin stepped inside her apartment building after along day at work she felt exhausted and ready for a nice shower and sleep.

* * *

_In the next chapter the time line will change again back to where it was before but this time it's Barney's sophomore year of college and Robin's senior year of high school._


End file.
